


Dance like it's your last

by FailureToLoadPage



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Erin Twelveclara give me strength, F/F, Fellas do you ever pine for your gf?, Mobile tagging sucks, My First Work in This Fandom, bless the bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureToLoadPage/pseuds/FailureToLoadPage
Summary: One dance was really all it could take to make someone fall in love, for real this time.





	Dance like it's your last

**Author's Note:**

> First work here we go. Small thing, don't expect much lol. It was an idea I've had running in my mind for a while and I hope you all enjoy it!

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow," she turns and has that cheeky smug grin on her face, the one that sends Blake's heart to the stars, "I'll save you a dance."  
  
Blake is stock still, expressionless, but behind her practiced calm mask her mind is absolutely racing with thoughts. Yang sends a wink and a grin her way and leaves. Gods, what's a girl to do? Stuck between wanting to go on a war path for her people, or being their for the person she...  
  
Person she what, exactly? Partner, friend, confidant, something more maybe? They haven't known eachother all that long really, going on maybe two years, but it feels like more than that. They must have met before, in a past life if anything.  
  
She sighs. Best not to dwell on that now, she has a dance to get ready for, and some sleep to catch up on.

 

* * *

  
She feels wonderful, lighter than air and higher than the stars. She's spinning around the dance floor with a ray of light brightening her life. Black and white blur together with lavender and golden orbs. Nothing matters here, it's only them here on this floor, oblivious to anyone else. Blake always smiles so much around Yang, it might be contagious but she couldn't care less honestly. Thoughts of golden laughter and bright hair fill her mind.  
  
Even after the trade off with Sun, her eyes travel back to Yang, always to Yang. She has a few dances with Sun before joining her team. She did the one slow dance of the whole night with him, shame really, Blake wanted to have another dance with Yang. Besides, Yang didn't have any other dances that night.... hm.  
  
Blake leans on the railing of the ship, lips pursed in thought. Was she the only one Yang made time for last night? If so why didn't she notice this and give Sun up to some other person? Could she have been any more blind that night of all nights.

It only takes one dance to make you fall back in love. No not back in love, she was never in love before, make her fall _in_ love. Adam wasn't love he was spite. Yang... Yang was everything. The world, the sun, the goddamn air she breathed, Yang filled her mind. Always bright and shining, full of love.  
  
She hangs her head in her hands. She doesn't cry yet, she ran out of tears for her own mistakes. What more can she do but look out into the night, the light is gone now.  
  
And she won't want her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed, I know this was short but I have other similar ideas that I would like to post if any of you are interested!


End file.
